


なる

by bangdaelo



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, can i say something like they are parents or something, didnt really emphasize on the souharu relationship but you get it, minimal dialogue, probably boring as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangdaelo/pseuds/bangdaelo
Summary: The words that the angry high school boy said to him somehow hurt.





	なる

**Author's Note:**

> uh hey hello pls dont expect to much but thank you for clicking :3

Sousuke sighs. Haruka is currently sitting on the terrace of his house. It is Sousuke's view for almost four days straight. His boyfriend will sit there, looking at the untreated bushes and some cats playing around after he feeds them. He does not move, does not get up to get a tea or snack. Nothing. This happens because someone leaves the house after a quarrel. Sousuke did not really catch the fight – he just arrived home from work at that time, but he heard something like 'dad you are embarrassing me' and '...don't wanna be home' before the high school kid, Naru, slammed the door open and ran past him with a messy duffel bag.

\--

Two years after Haruka graduated from college and worked as a swimming coach somewhere near his university, he decided that he wanted to take a small break from Tokyo. He went back to Iwatobi, to his old house. He was grateful, even saying a lot of thank yous to his parents since they canceled putting the house on sale. That day was very cold, he could feel the weather he hated the most was coming, and he just wanted to wrap himself with the thickest blanket he could found. Haruka was about to make himself a cup of tea when he heard something--like a mewl, outside. He thought it was just the regular cat but it kept going and now he was sure it was a crying baby.

And he was right. There was a box, wrapped in a pretty thick blanket and a small bag beside it. Inside was a very uncomfortable baby--he guessed that the baby was probably 3 or 4 months of age. And that was it. No note, no sign. Haruka did not know what to do. He is an only child. He literally never touch a baby this small. Luckily his brain did not freeze because of the cold wind outside, but this baby would be. So he half-heartedly brought the box inside with all its belonging.

The first thing he did after he put the baby on his bed was to call Makoto, who had experience in this kind of thing. He could not go down and ask the Tachibana family for help since they moved to a different area. Makoto was, of course, surprised. He asked so many things: who? when? where? is the baby okay? is he freezing to death? and so on. Haruka sighed, took a deep breath, and explained to his best friend carefully. After Makoto calmed down, he told Haruka the things he needed to do and gave him his mom's phone number in case he could not pick up the phone because he is now a busy and successful swimming coach.

Haruka could not say raising a baby was easy, but he went through it for a year and 10 months, of course with the help of his neighbors. The baby now had a name, Naru. The chubby boy was the neighborhood's star. A lot of people wanted to hold him and poke his cheeks whenever Haruka brought him outside for a walk. Haruka himself was feeling grateful for Naru who got a lot of love while growing up.

Naru was 4 years old when Haruka realized that he had to ear good money for them to survive. All this time he worked at the izakaya nearby. The money was good, however, Naru could not be this small forever. So he asked around and fortunately land a job in a restaurant a little far from home, but the pay was 3 times more. That was when Haru met Sousuke.

Somehow both of them still had the bitter feeling of the memory of high school. The first week went by by them acknowledging each other just with a nod and surnames call. Haruka knew from a co-worker that Sousuke lived somewhere near him. He worked in Kyoto once but decided that Iwatobi was a better place for him.

They did not really talk to each other until one day Haruka decided to bring Naru to the restaurant. Just like his neighbors, all his co-workers swarmed the small kid until Haruka could not see his head. He laughed looking at the sight in front of him until he heard Sousuke's voice.

"Uh, your son?" he asked, pointing his unnecessary long finger at the small brunette.

Haruka gulped. This was the first time someone outside the neighboorhood, more importantly, someone he knew since high school except Makoto asked. "Y-yeah," he groggily replied, stealing a glance at the taller man to look any shocked or disgusted look on his face. Instead, Sousuke smiled. "He's cute. Doesn't look like you, though?"

Haruka gulped again. "He's not really my... son." Naru was giggling loudly because someone was making a funny face. "Someone left him outside of my door."

Sousuke gasped a little one. "And you raised him until this big?"

Haruka nodded. He did not know how but somehow a small smile found its place on his face. "It was a wild adventure. But I grow to love him each day."

"Hm-hm."

"What?"

"I can see that, you love him. He looks so happy."

Haruka never thought that he and Yamazaki Sousuke would exchange such conversation until this day.

\--

At first, it was weird. However, over time it became something regular for Haruka's eyes... and well, heart. Naru was undoubtedly become everyone's favorite nephew. Whenever he brought Naru to the kitchen, everyone would stop whatever they were doing for a second to greet him. But over time, Sousuke would be the first to put his apron down and picked up the giggly kid. Sousuke would have sweets ready on his pocket and he and Naru would make each other promises to not to tell Haruka about the sweets. Haru smiled at that. He never thought Sousuke would have this soft side of him. He was known as the stern face, the I-want-to-do-this-myself kinda guy, and the strict chef. But when he was with Naru, he changed and it warmed Haruka's heart.

Since Sousuke brought his car to work, he often offered Haruka and Naru a lift. Haruka always wanted to say no, but Naru was always too tired to take a walk to the station and Haruka was too tired to piggyback him. So he almost said yes to every offer that it had become a habit of Sousuke giving him a lift. Even without Naru in the car. And that was how they got closer and feelings started to bloom between them.

"How old is Naru again?"

"Almost 6."

"Oh wow," Sousuke laughed. He rubbed his eyes slightly with his left hand and the other one gripping the stirring wheel. "He behaved okay I didn't realize he grew up to be a big boy."

Haruka chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't really realize it either until last two weeks he asked me to buy new clothes because the ones he has are too small already."

"His parents must have good genes. He is pretty tall for his age."

Sousuke did not hear any reply, he did not even hear any breathing sound from the man beside him. He raised a brow and decided to stop the car. He glanced at the smaller man who sat there, almost like a statue. 5 seconds went by and Sousuke realized what was wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Haruka took a deep breath. "No, no. It's okay It just," another deep breath, "I keep forgetting that he is not mine." Now he sniffed back a tear.

Sousuke clasped his lips shut. He had to think before he speaks. He knew that Naru’s parents was a bitter topic for Haruka and he did not want to make him sad. "If Naru thinks you are his father then you have the right to call him your son," Sousuke said, emphasizing on the word 'your'. "If one day someone claimed him as their son, you know what, fuck them. I will help you to fight them since he is so important to you." Sousuke sighed in relief when he could hear Haruka's small laugh.

The small laugh left Haruka and it was replaced by a smile. He rubbed his eyes to remove traces of tears on his face. "Thanks, Sou. You are-"

When Haruka turned his head to face the taller man, he was greeted by a too-close-and-too-handsome face of Sousuke. Sousuke's warm hand somehow found its way, resting on Haruka's cheek that made Haruka widened his no longer sad eyes. Seconds later, Sousuke's lips found its place on Haruka's warm one. Salty. And Haruka kissed back.

'You are also important to me,' Haruka said to himself before pulling Sousuke closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow indirectly made my mom sad and got this idea. sorry, mom.


End file.
